A Fiend Hunter's Bad End
by Lord22
Summary: Rachel may be a pretty good fiend hunter, but she's in over her head. A bit of bad luck, combined with the absence of a certain ninja, results in quite a lot of moaning. SERIES OF LEMON ONESHOTS. Focuses on Rachel and other ninja gaiden girls.
1. Devoured at the Bar

**Chapter One: Devoured at the Bar**

Han's Bar was the center of the Vigoor Empires underground intelligence network. One could fill a thousand volumes with all the dirty little secrets in its gaudy interior. If you did, you wouldn't even scratch the surface on what went on inside. Rachel wasn't here to trade information or even to get it.

She was here for a drink.

Rachel was a statuesque woman with blonde hair tied behind her head. Her eyes were blue and on her head was a circlet of crystal. Two jade earrings were on her ears, and her skin was of perfect pale complexion. Not that it was her skin which most people paid attention to, although quite a lot of it was showing. And what was concealed was concealed in such a way as to attract attention to her curvaceous form.

She had two enormous breasts packed into a one piece studded leather outfit. It bared her stomach and a lot of cleavage. Her every move drew further attention to the way her tits jiggled, and she had an ass to match. Her pouty lips were painted red. Her legs had leather stockings on them reaching up to her shapely thighs. They ended in high heeled boots.

Overall she appeared more suited to dancing on one of the poles now occupied by some less comely woman. Her actual employment seemed far-fetched in comparison. But appearances could be deceiving, and Rachel was a deadly efficient fiend hunter. She'd had to be to survive as long as she had.

She sat down on one of the seats and set aside her massive axe, before tapping the bartender on the shoulder. He turned to face her, taking a moment to check out her cleavage on reflex. It was a reaction Rachel was well used to by now, so it didn't bother her. 'Get me the strongest drink you have.'

'You sure?' asked the barkeep, sounding doubtful. 'We sell some pretty strong stuff here; you should start off with something a little milder.'

'I can handle it, trust me.' said Rachel with a smile.

'Alright,' he said, 'one Emperor's special coming right up.'

He opened a bottle and poured it into a glass of crystal, before sliding it across the table to her. Rachel picked it up and sipped the drink. Any ordinary person would have been affected. But it would take more than a few sips for Rachel to get even a mild buzz. One of the advantages of her bloodline was the fact that alcohol didn't really phase her any. Turning round in her seat with the cup held in one gloved hand. She watched the various people going about their business, scheming and plotting.

Then there was a sound of shattering glass. Someone screamed, and a roar resounded throughout the bar. A massive red dinosaur creature, a gahruhlas, appeared from nowhere. It leaped over the bar to savage the bartender. The patrons screamed in horror and fled out the doors in a panic, trampling each other in the process.

Rachel went for her axe. Yet even as her hand grasped it, the creature lashed out with its tail. It sent her and the war hammer flying in different directions. Winded, it took a moment for Rachel to recover. By then the gahrulas was approaching her while licking its chops. Rachel stood up and made a run for her axe, but the creature lunged first and bowled her over.

Rachel hit the ground as the last of the patrons fled from the club. Rachel struggled to get to her feet. Yet the creature was on her, forcing her to the ground with one claw. It was then that she noticed something long, bulging and thick sticking out from under it. A gigantic lower limb l was standing erect. It reached out to lick her across the face with its tongue.

Rachel struggled in disgust, yet at the same time, she found a feral rush arising inside her blood. Her eyes locked on the length before her. Moments later the gahruhlas began to tear off her clothes. It ripped off the leather over her cunt before grabbing her legs in its claws. It pushed them back, so they were over her head. Rachel tried to break free, but her struggles came to an abrupt end when the gahrulas defiled her. The force of it knocked the wind from her as Rachel let out a scream. In and out of her the creature stabbed at her. Its claws tore off the rest of her outfit, letting her massive tits bounce freely in the air.

Rachel found her fiend blood arising within her, and she wanted to feel horror. She wanted to hate what was happening to her, hate that she had lost her virginity to this monster! Instead, she found herself enjoying the sensation. Already her screams were turning to pleasured moans. Her struggles were beginning to subside. She needed to get free of this thing before she lost all control of herself!

The Fiend Hunter reached out with both hands to try and push the creature from her body. With a mighty heave, Rachel pulled herself off it and threw it off her. Now free, she scrambled for her axe. She came within a few feet of it, and her fingers brushed up against it. Then she was forced to the ground by the gahrulas. Her arms were grabbed and put behind her back, and she could only stare at her axe, just beyond her reach.

Suddenly she felt the monster press itself against her behind. Rachel's eyes widened. 'No! You can't-' Then she gasped as it plunged into her ass. The size stretched her to the limit as it began to pound from the other side with even greater fury than before. Its drool dripped down onto the Fiend Hunters skin as it fulfilled dark fantasies.

Her moans grew louder and louder, and her tongue lagged out of her mouth as she was pummeled relentlessly. She couldn't get free, couldn't escape, couldn't do anything but lie there and take it. And the fiend part of her loved every second of it.

The gahruhlas moaned, and Rachel felt it unleashing its lust. As it spilled its passion into her body, her tongue lagged out of her mouth. She panted like a dog. The pleasure she had felt before was becoming all-consuming. She could think of nothing beyond the sensation. With a cry, Rachel found her own lust unleashed. Then she fell limp.

The creature pulled out of her and paced around the fallen fiend hunter, nudging her with its mouth. Rachel could do nothing but lie there, exhausted and helpless. Gradually she began to stand before the creature grabbed her in its claws. With its lust satiated, she now faced another kind of sin. Gluttony. It threw her into the air and opened its maw wide.

Rachel had a glimpse of its razor sharp teeth and lolling tongue as she fell. Then she plunged past them into the creature's throat. For a moment she grabbed its tongue, desperately trying to force it not to swallow her down as her legs kicked. Her sexy rear was half out of the monster's mouth. The tongue licked her between her legs, tasting her a final time.

Then it gulped. Once, then again, then a final third time. Rachel lost her grip and was sent tumbling into its body.

She landed hard and came to a rest within its stomach in utter darkness. She could feel at her feet liquid. Yet it wasn't stomach acid. Fiends did not digest their prey like ordinary creatures, she remembered. Instead, they absorbed them into their body. Their spirit was imprisoned in the flesh of the beast itself. Most were lucky to be torn apart as they were devoured, then at least their souls would escape.

Rachel felt the water rising, and suddenly her arms were gripped by tentacles. They were pulled to either side above her. Her legs were also gripped, and she was soon standing in a spread eagle position. The liquid went higher and higher. Soon Rachel would be a part of the gahruhlas. She felt the tentacles digging into her skin, and looking up saw that they were not digging in, but merging.

Her hands were merging with the tentacles, and so were her feet. Soon she was no longer being held in a spread eagle position. Instead, her four limbs had become tentacles attached to the walls of the stomach.

The water was rising now up to her neck, and Rachel moaned as she went under. Her tentacle limbs pulled her torso up against the stomach walls. Her shoulders and thighs began to sink into them. It was both horrifying and pleasurable. Though Rachel knew she was going to cease to be, she found herself becoming wet at the prospect. The fiend part of her was delighting at nature in action.

Her shoulders and thighs had been absorbed. Now only Rachel's head, her enormous breasts, and her torso down to her groin were free. Though looking back, she saw that her huge bubble butt had been left mostly intact. And there it stopped. The water drained out, and Rachel tried to struggle. Yet she didn't have anything to struggle with. All she succeeded in doing was making her massive tits jiggle. If only there was someone to see it. That was all she could do now.

Tentacles descended to torment her nipples, yanking on them causing her to shriek. Then they clamped down and began to suck on them. Rachel felt her milk being drawn out from her breasts. Meanwhile, other tentacles came out and plunged into her.

As her torment went on Rachel realized what was to happen to her. She wasn't going to die here; she was going to exist here. She would be trapped in a prison of pleasured flesh, independent of will yet unable to act in any way. Merely living on as she was toyed with. Her human side was writhing. Her fiendish half, having long since merged with the gahrulas, hungered for more. It tormented her. But it would not desire her. Her fiendish blood enjoyed the misery she experienced. Her unwanted pleasure was like food to it.

She was helpless to escape it. And it would never devour her.

Rachel lifted her head as much as she could and screamed in pleasure and despair. A massive orgasm went through what was left of her body. Then she fell into blissful unconsciousness. When she awoke, she would still be here.

Meanwhile, outside of her, the gahrulas sapped the fiend hunters power. It grew to nearly four times its normal size. Its skin became purple, and it roared to the sky. The Fiend Hunter had been an excellent meal. And the tormenting of her spirit would provide it with many years of entertainment, so long as no one slew it.

With that done, it moved on, searching for yet more prey to fill its belly with.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

So you know which character is sexy beyond belief? Rachel from Ninja Gaiden. You know which character has a distressingly low amount of erotic material based on her? Rachel from Ninja Gaiden. This fanfic is meant to remedy that. And what better way to begin than with an altered version of Rachel's first scene.

I intend to include a whole bunch of different fetishes throughout the story. In each chapter, I will milk Rachel and all her scenes for as much erotic material as I can squeeze out of them.

Any suggestions are welcome. Just keep in mind that Rachel is not allowed to actually die in any of these shorts. It's allowable that she might wish she could die. But preferable that she starts enjoying herself.


	2. A Military Whore

**Chapter Two: A Military Whore**

Rachel had come before the wall of the Dworku Monastery. She waited there for a moment, considering her options. She would have to enter the monastery to find information on how to free her sister from the Fiends curse. Yet she couldn't scale the walls, she'd tried already. That meant she'd have to use the main door.

Were those footsteps?

Then she felt an impact on the back of her neck, and a massive shock went through her body. Rachel reeled, sending her tits bouncing as she fell forward and hit the ground. The soldiers of Vigoor had snuck up on her. Trying to stand, she felt another blow of their shock sticks. Others crowded around her and began to strike the beautiful Fiend Hunter. She never had a chance to react.

Finally, Rachel lost consciousness.

* * *

Consciousness returned to Rachel. Her arms and legs were bound in a spread eagle position. As she came to her immense physical strength was unable to move her bindings. The blonde woman looked around, and realized she was naked, and lying on a table. Around her were many different scientists with their faces hidden.

"You," she said, "where am I?"

"In the custody of the Vigoor military." said the scientist. "You were seen associating with the interloper Ryu. And your punishment has been decided."

The table began moving upwards so that soon Rachel was hanging off of it. Angry, she struggled against her bindings, gritting her teeth and hauling on them. All she succeeded in doing was making her massive tits jiggle. The scientist took a moment to appreciate the motion as he drew out a syringe.

"You'll pay for this." said Rachel. "When I get out of here-"

"It will be because the Vigoor Emperor deems you ready.' replied the scientist as he moved forward. 'Now hold still, all that bouncing is making the injection more difficult.'

Slipping the needle into her left breast, the doctor injected the contents into her body. Rachel's head became woozy as she heard whispers in her mind. She felt another injection into her right breast, and then the table was lowered back down. There she lay, mouth open as emotions and sensations ran through her body. Her nipples stood on end, while wetness became apparent between her thighs. She felt an urge to have it filled with something, something long and thick…

She tried to shake herself out of the haze, to concentrate, but it was very difficult. The lights went out, and she was left in cold and darkness. A spotlight shone down upon her from above, and she turned her face to avoid the light shining in her eyes. Rachel began trying to struggle, to pull away, with no further success than usual, save in one regard. Her breasts bounced even more than usual.

A heat was growing in her chest, and then she saw what was happening. Her tits were pulsing with energy, little by little growing larger before her eyes. The wetness between her thighs became more and more unbearable. She tried to do something, anything to free herself from the urges filling her. And all the while her tits were swelling larger, her nipples swelling thicker and longer. Rachel moaned long as hard as her breasts pulsed. Milk began to spurt out of her nipples, coating her toned stomach with a layer of white. At the same time, a massive orgasm overtook her, and she blacked out.

When Rachel awoke, her whole body was on fire with lust. The sensation of a cold metal floor against her rump, legs, and back. A throaty moan came from her throat as she strove to stand. Yet the sensation of putting her hand against the floor had her writhing in pleasure. The weight of her enormous breasts made it difficult to pull herself up. Using all her willpower she was able to get to her knees.

Looking around she saw that she was inside a round metal room. There was a large garage door in front of her, large enough to fit a full tank through. She got to her feet, her enormous tits bouncing with the movement. The sensations were beyond pleasurable.

'What is… happening to me…' she gasped.

 _'I see you've finally awoken, Rachel.'_ said a voice over a loudspeaker. _'By now you've probably noticed some of the other changes we've made to you, beyond just the breasts. We've exploited your fiend DNA to enhance your bodies sensitivity exponentially. It must be like your entire body is a living sexual organ.'_

'Shut up!' roared Rachel. 'Let me out of here!'

 _'Oh, we'll let you out. After we're finished with you.'_ said the voice. _'But first, it's time we showed you some hospitality.'_

The garage door opened, light pouring into the dark and hurting her eyes. Rachel turned round to see a massive cybernetic ogre-like creature. Its legs and arms were thick as tree trunks, and it was very portly. Its eyes, if it had any, were hidden behind a mask and on its back was a power pack. In one hand it held a massive electricity gun.

Rachel stumbled back as the gun charged up, before firing towards her. Naked and weaponless though she was, Rachel managed to dodge it. But as she rolled away her newly enlarged breasts hit the floor, and she was immobilized with a moan. The next shot hit her, and she screamed as the electricity filled her, running through her entire form. Yet instead of pain, she felt pleasure. The only pain she felt was from hitting the wall as the creature advanced on her.

 _'Alternator isn't trying to kill you.'_ said the voice. _'He's on a low setting right now. His goal is simply to break you.'_

Rachel forced herself to stand. The pleasure made her unable to react as Alternator rushed forward. He pinned her to the ground. Raising her up, he set his electricity canon to her torso and unleashed it. The sensation was even stronger than before. Rachel moaned as the power rushed through her body. The wetness between her thighs returned, as her nipples stood on end on her jiggling tits.

Then it was over, and Rachel slumped to the ground. Alternator, however, had his cybernetic parts make way. From him emerged a gigantic limb nearly four feet long. Reaching down it gripped Rachel's legs and pulled her up. The Fiend Hunters eyes widened as she tried to break free. But she was powerless against its cybernetic strength.

Alternator swung her like a club and slammed her against the wall. A lesser woman would have been broken. As it was Rachel was merely dazed. Then she was pulled back, and something plunged into her.

She didn't have to see it to know what it was.

Rachel screamed as Alternator rutted against her, its massive length going in and out. It was humiliating and glorious at once, and her fiend blood was rushing through her at a massive rate. On and on it went, until finally, she moaned as she could bear it no longer. There was a moment of pure pleasure.

Then everything went black.

* * *

When Rachel awoke she was once again bound with her legs together and her hands behind her back. Her cunt still ached from the heavy violation she had undergone, and her whole body was on fire. Her tits jiggled as she looked around her and saw nothing. Her eyes were bound with a blindfold, and on her ears were a set of head phones. Her head felt woozy. She felt several needles sticking into her, injecting her body with some kind of fluid. Her mouth was gagged, and she struggled in her bindings.

Suddenly the blindfold was removed from her. Rachel found herself staring into many colors. They were mesmerizing and caught her attention. They flashed with many colors, red, then blue, then green, then red again, then orange, then red…

Before long Rachel found her mind emptying as she became more and more entranced in the lights. Then she heard a voice.

 _'You are a military whore. Your purpose is to pleasure. You are a military whore. Your purpose is to pleasure. You are a military whore. Your purpose is_ pleasure _.'_

She wasn't a whore! She was… she couldn't remember right now, but that wasn't her! Yet the voice which spoke was so soothing… Rachel didn't want to think about this. She put all her focus on the lights. As they shifted and changed, she found her mind emptying of all worries, all stress. A dim smile came to her face as her struggles ceased and she listened to the words.

 _'You are a military whore. Your purpose is to pleasure. You are a military whore. Your purpose is to pleasure. You are a military whore. Your purpose is to pleasure.'_

'I am a military whore…' she said. 'My purpose is to pleasure. I am a military whore. My purpose is to pleasure. I am a military whore. My purpose is to pleasure…'

The words came from her mouth without comprehension. The came for hour upon hour without end as her mind was reprogrammed. On and on it went, until she could hardly bear it.

Then at last her restraints were unlocked and she stood up, her tits bouncing with the movement. She was a military whore. Her purpose was to pleasure.

It was the thought which would define her existence from then on.

A few days later the off-duty soldiers of the Vigoor Empire cheered. A curtain was pulled back to reveal Rachel, dressed in a new outfit, similar to her old but adjusted for size. She posed in a manner which sent her enormous tits bouncing. She blew a kiss to the assembled soldiers from her pouty red lips. Then she grasped ahold of a pole and beginning to climb it.

Swinging on it, she halted and stuck out her rear for them to see. She licked the pole and began to climb up it, imagining it was a dick in her mind. Drawing up her legs, she hung herself upside down, so that her massive tits hung down to cover the upper part of her face. Pulling herself up by her long legs, she used her toned stomach muscles to pull her torso upright.

Grasping the pole, she loosed her legs and spun round and round on it while sliding down. When she finally reached the bottom, she kneeled by the pole. Her massive tits surrounded it so that it was shooting up through her cleavage right past her face.

Bills were thrown on the floor as she continued her show, pressing on until the time elapsed. Then, waving seductively she blew one final kiss and went back stage. As she got there, she found many who had paid extra waiting.

'So the big titted whore finally shows up.' said one. 'Grab her boys!'

She made no move to resist as they rushed as her, grabbing her by her arms and legs and pulling her down to the ground.

They pulled off their clothes, and tore off her own, before shoving their favorite assets in her face. Grasping two on either side of her, Rachel opened her mouth and began to suck a third one. A man got behind her and took the plunge into her ass. Another got behind her and impaled her through the other side. The sensation was glorious, and she loved every second of it. The taste of dick in her mouth was more delicious than any delicacy she had ever tried. The feel of them spreading her tight holes was beyond pleasurable.

'God this bitch is tight, I could fuck her for months.'

'Yeah, well give someone else a turn. She's only got three holes.'

'Try her nipples, if you can get in those, it will be a fifth.'

Her massive breasts were pulled up on either side of her, and lengths were set to them. For a moment they pressed against her nipples, which opened to let them in. Rachel's eyes widened as she was fucked in five holes. With every movement, she was driven further and further into mindless pleasure! Her eyes rolled back in her head as they continued to fuck her.

Then it happened. The unending pleasure was too much for them both. All of them unleashed their passion at the same time. Delicious protein spilled into her, and she swallowed down the stuff in her mouth with relish. Then they pulled out of her, and let her land on the floor roughly.

'Alright, let's give the other guys a chance.'

As the men left the room, Rachel began to lick up the white liquid which had spilled onto the ground. Before she could finish, however, more men came and dragged her from that task. She would have to pleasure them first.

This was her new existence. And Rachel loved every moment of it. After all, she was a military whore. Her purpose was to pleasure.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Ask, and ye shall receive. The second chapter is reuploaded. Just so you guys know, I have a policy of prioritizing stories which I get reviews for. If you want me to keep working on this fanfic, let me know you like it in the other comments. If I don't get any reviews, I get the impression that no one is interested. That's why it took me so long to post this.


	3. Devoured by the Hydracubus

**Chapter Three: Devoured by the Hydracubus**

The red dino let out a yell, foaming blood from its mouth as it collapsed to the concrete dead. The ninja who had slain it sheathed his sword in a smooth movement. Rachel admired the sight of Ryu's muscular form in skintight leather for a moment. The way it clung to his muscled form made her want to get up all close and personal with him.

Instead, the buxom blonde leaned back on the wall above him. She smiled and crossed her arms beneath an ample bosom. The movement sent her breasts bouncing and yet his gaze never strayed from her face. What a gentleman. Still there was such a thing as too much.

'Not bad.' she said, crossing her long legs. 'So what exactly are you?" Her eyes strayed to her hammer. "You're much more powerful than just a human.'

'My strength comes from training.' said Ryu, voice without emotion. 'Not from some curse in my blood.'

'Are you so sure of that?' asked Rachel. 'I was convinced once that my blood was pure. But then I saw what my pure blood was capable of.' She looked away, causing her tits to jiggle in her leather outfit. 'I watched as my twin sister was cursed and twisted into a Greater Fiend. Now I know the path I walk is narrow.'

'Doku.' guessed Ryu.

'He led her down the path of evil, and she succumbed.' said Rachel, looking up. The motion was meant to send her tits jiggling again. Come on Ryu, get a clue. She put her assets on display because she wanted them to be seen. 'Fiends are pitiful beings, destined to live forever, slaves to the forces of evil. And there is only one way to release them.'

'To kill them.' said Ryu.

'That's why I became a Hunter. To kill my sister. To kill Alma.' She paused, getting back to business, her silver circlet sparkling. 'Beneath this monastery there is…'

Ryu put a hand to his sword, and Rachel looked up. Had he sensed something? Something was wrong. Something struck her from behind, and she was thrown down onto the ground. The sensation of hitting the concrete knocked the wind from her as Ryu's sword came out. Then Rachel felt something wet and slimy wrapping around her. A brown tentacle had grabbed her around the waist. Dazed, she could hardly struggle. The wall behind her was smashed down. A gigantic monster with two huge tentacles and many eyes on its body slithered through.

Rachel groaned in pain as the top of its body opened wide to reveal a toothless maw, and her legs were lowered down into it. They squeezed her long legs as tongues licked her. Rachel caught herself at the top, and let out a cry of distress. For a moment she struggled against it.

With her superhuman strength, she was able to pull her hips out of the maw. Yet something caught her by the leg and before she could free herself the maw shut around her. The fleshy walls clung to her voluptuous form as she felt herself being dragged downwards. She was being dragged down into the throat of the creature.

Within its throat was slimy and dark. There was an oozing smell which assaulted her nostrils and got her hot. Rachel was dragged through a thin passage. It clung to her sumptuous curves, squeezing her vigorously. Licking tongues slathered her in slime, causing her body the shine with saliva. Yet rather than hurt with acid, it caused heat to grow within her chest. She also felt a wetness between her legs.

As she was finally lowered down into the stomach itself, she fell a few feet and landed on a squishy surface. It bounced her up a few feet like a trampoline, causing her enormous tits to bounce out of their tight confines. Rachel blushed and tried to get them back in place. But tentacles reached out from the walls to grab as her, feeling her up while dragging her arms and legs to one side. Rachel struggled as she felt her fiend half delighting in the sensation.

Was she going to be molested before she was digested? The thought horrified her, but at the same time, she found the wetness between her legs increasing. This was all happening so quickly; it was as though something in the air was corrupting her. She let out a husky moan as the tentacles began to tease her nipples.

Other tendrils pulled down the bottom of her outfit to reveal her sopping wet cunt. Rubbing up against it, Rachel felt her eyes roll back in her head beneath the work of the tentacles. Then they began to press into her. She screamed as the thin end of the tentacle was followed by the thickness of the middle. Then the sheer girth of the end, stretching her to the limit. Another came up behind her and forced its way into her ass.

Opening her eyes Rachel gasped in paint and pleasure. The tentacles hauled her up by her arms while the one in her cunt withdrew. Then she was dropped as the tentacle drove itself deep into her. Her gigantic tits repeatedly bounced as she was pulled up and down without relent. More and more slime fell over her, driving her into a frenzy.

Soon Rachel was helping the creature along, moving in rhythm with its thrusts. It was addicting, feeling this thing driving itself deep inside her. Its girth was bigger than any dick she'd ever felt before. She could feel herself moaning the whole time.

Then the tentacles grabbed her top and pulled it down. Now her bountiful breasts were bouncing free. If Ryu were here, he'd be lamenting what he was missing. The lower part of her outfit was torn off to reveal her shapely bubble butt, and the tentacles plunged in. The sensation was beyond pleasurable. She moaned as more milk was pumped from her enormous tits, and she was bounced up and down by the tentacles.

She felt eyes looking at her, and over time began to enjoy their gaze. She was a sexy woman, sexier than anyone. And it appreciated her curves more than anything else.

Then the creature's mouth opened again, and a pair of legs were shoved into the stomach. They were long and female, and clade in skintight chainmail. Rachel suddenly found herself looking forward to seeing who it was. It was so cute the way they kicked, and the way the tentacles slithered up them was hot. They were dragged down, and what was revealed was a violet-haired ninja clad in chainmail. She had a pretty face and a nice ass, but her tits were nothing compared to Rachel's.

That chainmail was soon torn off of her by the tentacles. Rachel enjoyed the view as the ninja had her clothes ripped to shreds as her tits bounced. Finally, they were thrust against each other, and Rachel felt her warm body against hers. Without thinking or knowing why she leaned in and kissed her.

The girl struggled against the kiss. But her arms and legs were grabbed and tentacles drove into her cunt and ass. Rachel's breasts were far larger. The sensation of her bosom overwhelming the other girl as she forced her down was delicious. Biting at her lip, Rachel forced her tongue deep into the ninja's throat and explored within it. She tasted delicious.

The girl fought against her and the tentacles but in vain. Little by little her struggles became weaker and weaker. Then without warning, she began to kiss back violently. Their tongues dueled. They ground their bodies against one another in mutual delight. Finally, Rachel broke the kiss and licked her lover across the face.

How beautiful she looked covered in slime.

Then the tentacles grabbed the girl and forced her face first into Rachel's bosom. They tumbled downward, and the girl struggled to arise. One of the tentacles removed itself from Rachel's left tit. As it did so manic look came into the girl's eye, and she seized Rachel's nipple with her lips and began to suck.

The sensation was addicting and delicious, and both of them moaned as it ran through them. Rachel could feel her milk pouring out into the girl's throat and down into her body. As it did the girl's chest began to grow larger and larger before their eyes. Rachel reached out with her hand and gripped the ninja by the head, driving her farther down into her bosom.

The ninja pulled back and caught her lips around Rachel's nipple before beginning to suck. Rachel arched her back with a long moan as she felt her milk pouring into the ninja's mouth.

She could feel it building within her. The pressure became more and more unbearable until finally both let out a scream. Both came and came hard. Falling onto each other they lay there.

Then the tentacles came as well. Gallons of cum poured into both of them. They were both hauled back with their legs open as the tentacles withdrew from them. Their stomachs bulged as new life began to form within them. Rachel moaned as she felt her body forming something inside her. It grew and grew until her stomach dwarfed even her breasts. The ninja girl from before was no better off.

Suddenly a tentacle shot out of her cunt and Rachel screamed as her child began to pull itself out of her womb. Across from her, she could see a tentacled monstrosity also emerged from the ninja girl. The pain and pleasure were beyond description. Her cunt was being stretched so wide she could hardly bear it.

With one final scream, both girls gave birth to the creatures. No sooner had they emerged and the baby hydracubi turned leaped upon their mothers. They drove their tentacles into them. They sucked gallon after gallon of milk from Rachel and the other girl. And all the while they ravaged them further. It was an addicting feeling. Their tentacles were smaller, so they did not provide as much pleasure. But Rachel felt an afterglow. It was almost relaxing.

As she was raped again, Rachel had a small smile on her face. Her child had such energy. Even now she could feel it draining away her milk. And with it draining away her will. Soon there was nothing left to drain. Her gigantic breasts sagged as she breathed out.

She fell into blissful unconsciousness.

When she awoke, Rachel found that the baby hydracubi were gone and she was leaning against a wall. Her arms were strapped to the fleshy substance. Sanity returned as she struggled. But even her formidable strength could not break free. Next, to her, she could see the girl from before in a similar predicament.

Before she could speak tentacles shot out of the wall and forced their way down her throat, the girl had something similar happen to her. More tendrils came out and began to fuck both of them in the ass and cunt without relent. Rachel moaned in please, as she felt her hands being gradually pulled into the walls.

No, merging with the walls.

In a panic, she tried to fight. But it was in vain. She and Ayane… how did she know the girl's name was Ayane? She and Ayane were both being merged with the beast. By now their wrists had been melded into the stomach walls. Their nipples went erect and foamed with milk. Between their legs, it was sopping wet.

She tried to struggle against it, but it was too late. She tried to keep her individuality, but it was a losing battle. Little by little she felt her thoughts melding with those of the hydracubus. And Ayane was doing the same. Both thought of nothing but their own pleasure now. Their thoughts were emptying out.

They were armless, legless, pairs of tits on a wall. Existing only to fuck and be fucked and produce yet more young for the hydracubus. And they would exist this way for the rest of eternity.

So why was this so familiar?

Rachel was having too much fun to care.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And we've finally reached the scene. Rachel and the Hydracubus is a scene which all but implies that a hentai doujin is taking place offscreen. So here we have it.

In all honesty I had trouble writing this because I'd already used the same trick in the first chapter. I try to do something different every chapter. I think this worked out, thought.


	4. Dominated by Ayane

**Chapter Four: Dominated by Ayane**

One moment Rachel had been sitting on the wall with confidence. She'd been impressed with the ninja Ryu. She began to reveal important information to him.

Then she was thrown from the wall and hit the ground hard. Before she could get up, she was grabbed by tentacles and pulled up. Glancing down through bleary eyes, she saw a gaping toothless maw beneath her. The tentacles let go, and she was dropped into it. For a few moments, she had been trapped waist high in the beast; then she was pulled down into the stomach.

Tentacles and whipping tongues caressed her as she was pulled downward. They groped her breasts and butt, licking her. Rachel's fiendish blood began to pulse. She fell into the stomach and was bounced up and down, slathering in juices. Her energy was drained.

Then there was a surge of liquid, and she was pushed back upward. Then she was thrown out into the open air and caught in strong tan arms. Ryu Hayabusa landed with Rachel caught in a bridal style.

Rachel shook him off, very weak.

"Was that a fiend as well?" asked Ryu.

"I've never seen one like that before," said Rachel. "Something's strange." Then she sensed the coming fiends. "There's so many of them…"

At that moment a curvaceous, violet-haired girl descended in a show of pink petals. She landed, kneeling for Ryu with head bowed and a hood over her eyes.

"Ayane," said Ryu, "running errands for Murai again, I see."

"The boldness of the fiends is the work of the Dark Dragon," said Ayane. "It is a cursed blade, bestowing an unfathomable strength on those wicked enough to wield it. As we speak, it's power is growing."

"That would explain the stirring in the blood…" said Rachel.

Ayane eyed Rachel as if sizing her up. A slight smile came to her face. "Blood. It dominates all humankind assisted by the power of the fiends."

Ryu turned away. "Ayane, take care of Rachel."

Take care of her? Rachel could take care of herself, although she felt very weak at the moment.

"Understood," said Ayane, smile widening.

"Ryu," said Rachel, getting to one knee. "I've heard there is a hidden path under the monastery that leads to the Emperor's Palace. Doku will also be there."

Ryu walked off without a word.

Rachel forced herself to stand as Ayane paced around her in circles. Now her eyes were roaming over Rachel with appreciation. It made Rachel uncomfortable. "So you're the Fiend Hunter I've read so much about. A child of the Hayabusa Clan could have heard that Hydracubus coming.

"I don't know what Ryu sees in you." She slipped in close and set both hands to Rachel's gleaming breasts, groping her up. "Although, I do see what he sees on you. I think it is about time you changed career paths, Fiend Hunter."

Rachel tried to ward her off. But her weakness, combined with the sensation overwhelmed her. A moan came from her lips. "What are you…"

But Ayane leaned in and kissed her. "Quiet now. You've got a busy night ahead of you."

Then drawing out a syringe, Ayane jabbed it into Rachel's left breast. Violet liquid coursed into her, and Rachel fell forward onto Ayane's shoulder. The last thing she felt was hands on her rear before she blacked out.

* * *

When Rachel awoke, she could see nothing. Her arms were bound behind her back in a cross tie. She was hanging in midair, and as she struggled, she found herself swinging. But doing so caused cables to dig into her nether regions.

She tried to speak, but there was a ballgag in her mouth. Abruptly the blindfold was removed from her, and Rachel saw Ayane. Behind the violet-haired ninja was hanging two chains with clamps on end. A little way on there was a crank.

Looking around, Rachel realized what was happening. She was hanging in midair by a series of steel cables. Her legs were tied apart in a split, and there was a huge metal door beneath her.

"You're wondering where you are now. I can tell by your body language, said Ayane, cupping her cheek. Rachel thrashed within her bindings, but that only made them tighter. "You're straining against the bindings. But it's no good. Your immense strength is contained."

"MMMPH!" screamed Rachel. "Now, why don't we begin." said Ayane, drawing out another syringe.

Rachel struggled all the harder, but in vain as it was put into her left breast. The sensation skyrocketed. Rachel's clothes rubbing against her caused an immense and incomprehensible pleasure. She couldn't bear it,

Ayane slapped her across the face. Rachel looked back at her with a glare. "I've just injected you with a special venom used by ninja to detain powerful females we can't afford to kill. It increases the sensitivity of your body by a massive amount.

"Incidentally, the effect is irreversible."

Then she began to grope Rachel's breasts again. She was skilled and the feeling of her fingers on Rachel was more pleasurable than anything she had felt. Rachel moaned again and again, until she could bear it no longer. Then she came, and came hard, before falling forward.

"Hmm, yes, I know you enjoy this." said Ayane. "You know, I was surprised to find they were completely real. You are a great prize for the Hayabusa Clan."

"Mmmph…" moaned Rachel, glaring hatefully at the girl.

Ayane leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, feeling up her rump as she did. "Oh, don't look at me like that. Master Ryu asked me to take care of you. And that's what I'm going to do.

"Now first of all, you've obviously got a lot of physical strength. But you lack flexibility.

"So we're going to do something about that.

"First, let's do some leg training."

Ayane turned around and made her way over to the crank that Rachel had seen before. Little by little she began to pull the crank around. As she did, Rachel's legs were forced higher and higher, bending her muscles. It was beginning to hurt.

"Enjoying yourself? Tell me when it hurts." said Ayane, pulling it further.

It started to hurt. Her legs were now being pulled backwards over her back. "MMMPH! MMMPH!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry, I can't understand you," said Ayane. "Still, what I injected you with makes you more durable. Well, since you have no objections, I'll just keep bending you as far back as possible until you say stop."

She pulled the crank ever further. Soon Rachel's legs were pulled so far back that the joints of her legs were on her shoulders. Her high heeled feet were pulled down so the heels were pressing her breasts.

It was agonizing, and yet Rachel found herself blushing. Being dominated like this was… addicting. "Mmmmph!"

"You do have a lot of endurance, don't you?" said Ayane. "It'll be perfect in your new life. You see, the Hayabusa Ninja village is of the Dragon Bloodline. However, periodically, we have to go outside the village for wives to avoid inbreeding. We try to go for powerful bloodlines.

"I did a DNA test on you, and you have a perfect bloodline for our purposes. Descendants from you and Master Ryu would be immensely powerful.

"Still, you'll need this kind of flexibility in your new role. We don't like giving outsiders free rein of our village. We wouldn't want our culture being corrupted.

"Those calves of yours must be burning up.

"Well, don't worry, I'll give you a chance to relieve the tension." She drew out a remote and pressed a button. Rachel watched as a grinding noise was heard. Little by little the door slid open to reveal icy waters below. Ayane then grabbed ahold of Rachel's bodice and slashed it with a kunai. Pulling the black leather aside, she cut it off and left Rachel's gigantic bosom swinging.

Then Ayane kneeled down and picked up the chains hanging. Opening the clamps, she set one on each of Rachel's nipples. She pressed another button on the controller. Electricity began to surge through the coils into Rachel, who groaned. Would this never end?

"MMPH!" screamed Rachel, hating and enjoying every moment of it.

"Now for a bit of entertainment while you're hanging there," said Ayane, drawing out two dildos and making her way behind Rachel. With a slash of her kunai, she left Rachel's nether regions bear. Even as the dildos were plunged into her, they began to vibrate violently. Rachel struggled helplessly, torn between pleasure and pain.

"These devices are designed to resonate in the presence of fiendish blood." said Ayane. "That means you'll be feeling more vibrations than anyone else." Ayane slapped her across the buttocks. "Oh, and one more thing Rachel." She walked up in front of Rachel and put the remote in her face before pressing a button. "Start swinging."

Little by little Rachel began to lower toward the icy water. She struggled, feeling the vibrations within her body — the electricity surging through her. Yelps of pain and fear came from her as she nearer the surface of the water.

"You see, this device is designed to gradually lower you into that pool of water down there." said Ayane. "Every ten seconds it will lower you down a little further. Eventually, you'll be completely submerged in ice cold water.

"The first time should start now."

And then Rachel was plunged down into the water. The freezing sensation, the vibrations, the shocks. All of them combined in an orchestra of torment for a few long moments. Then Rachel was pulled upward very suddenly, and bounced up and down, cumming and cumming hard.

Then she began to lower again. She looked to Ayane desperately as she got closer to the water. But Ayane only smiled as Rachel was plunged down again into the water. Again she was pulled up. And this time as they began to lower, Ayane raised a foot and set it onto Rachel's back. Pulling herself up, she was soon sitting on top of Rachel as she was plunged down into the freezing water again. As Rachel was pulled back up, Ayane turned around. She straggled Rachel, and began to slap her butt repeatedly. The extra weight caused her to descend all the faster.

"Fortunately, there is a way you can keep yourself upraised." said Ayane. "There are sensors on either side of you. Whenever you swing past the edge of the pool, you'll be yanked up just a bit." Rachel was plunged into the water again, shuddering, before being pulled up. "Let me demonstrate."

Ayane shifted her weight, sending Rachel swinging forward as she went lower. Then she went back and Rachel swung back, increasing the pain. As they swung back, Rachel's huge breasts were submerged in the freezing water for and instant. Then Rachel swung up and passed over the sensors.

Instantly she was pulled into the air, even as Ayane backflipped into the air and landed. Rachel began to descend as Ayane turned around. The violet-haired ninja blew a kiss, and then Rachel was plunged down into the icy waters again.

Then she was pulled up.

Rachel began to shift her weight as quick as possible. She forced herself to move forward and back as quickly as possible. But not fast enough. Even as Rachel swung herself, she was plunged into the icy water and pulled up again.

"Mmmph! Mmmph!" screamed Rachel, trying to push herself to swing faster.

Working faster and faster, Rachel managed to trigger the sensor. Once again, she was pulled up, but it didn't pull her all the way up. Swinging, Rachel was not able to stop herself from getting dropped into the water.

Sopping wet, freezing, agonized and pleasured, any normal human would be dead. But Rachel was part fiend and could take all of this. As she began to swing as quick as possible, she glared at Ayane.

Ayane slapped her again. "This is the first step of your training. I'll be back in a few hours. Try to keep your head above water. Master Ryu is far too busy to save you again.

"Oh, and enjoy the music."

Rachel swung as quickly as she could as Ayane walked with swaying hips out of the room. The metal door shut behind her. As Rachel moved her weight again and again, Ayane's voice began to fill her ears. "You are a Hayabusa Breeding Slave. Your purpose is to serve the Clan. You are a Hayabusa Breeding Slave. Your purpose is to serve the Clan. You are…"

It blurred together.

Rachel desperately tried to keep herself above the water. But it was a neverending trial of pleasure and pain. No matter how hard she worked, she could only delay her descent by a bit. And as she worked herself, she was soaked in sweat. And the voice of Ayane began to fill her mind.

She was an Hayabusa Breeding Slave. Her purpose was to serve the Clan…

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Not much to say. I decided I ought to update this after a long time. With any luck, my next update will be quickly. Enjoy.


	5. Final Bondage

**Chapter Five: Final Bondage**

Rachel plunged into the cold water for the thousandth time and moaned in pleasure as she came and came hard. She emerged from the water with her hair sopping wet. She began to swing on reflex, enjoying the sensation. But as she did, she found she wasn't descending at all.

Little by little Rachel slowed to a halt. Then Ayane emerged from the shadows, holding the remote. "Well, Rachel, I've returned. Master Ryu has been up to all kinds of things while you've been in here. He'll need you to help him unwind when the time comes.

"Now, what are you?"

Rachel moaned and tried to remember how to speak. "I am a Hayabusa Breeding Slave. My true purpose is to serve the clan…"

Ayane smiled and petted her on the head. "Good. Now, why don't we get to the next test."

Then Ayane set about unbinding Rachel. One by one, her straps were undone, before finally, she descended to land with a splash in the water. Drawing herself out of the water, Rachel missed a step and nearly slipped back in. The motion sent her mammoth breasts bouncing before Ayane caught her by the hair and drew her out.

Rachel stood up straight, putting her arms behind her back. As she did, Ayane bound them firmly together again. Then she walked past, pausing only to give Rachel a kiss. Walking over behind a crate, Ayane brought out a long, thin box. It was about half the size and length of a person. Then it was opened, and Rachel saw a great deal of padding on the walls and top.

"Now I'd say the first step of your training is complete," said Ayane. "The rest of it will happen at the village itself." She smiled. "Now get in."

Rachel hesitated, feeling as though she should say something. She was a Hayabusa Breeding Slave. Her purpose was pleasure. So Rachel nodded and smiled. "Yes, Mistress."

Rachel kneeled in the box and tried to fit in. But her head kept catching on the top, and she couldn't get her shoulders down. "Mistress, I can't fit."

Ayane smiled. "Well then, it's a good thing we spent so much time working on your flexibility?"

Then Ayane took hold of Rachel and began to bend and twist her. Her arms were pulled tightly behind her back, so her enormous breasts were on display. Her long legs were bent back and folded. Even despite all the bending, Rachel could hardly fit. But Ayane raised the top to seal her in any way. "I won't be seeing you for the next stage. Someone else will be taking over your training from now on." Then she leaned forward and kissed Rachel. Then she pulled back and slapping her across the breasts. "Just something for the road."

Then she shut the box, and Rachel was sealed in darkness.

Rachel remained there, feeling the box picked up and put on to something else. Then she felt movement. She was on something that was moving very fast and remained within it for a long time. She did not get hungry or tired. She just waited, and waited, until finally, she drifted off to sleep.

Eventually, Rachel opened as the top of the box was unsealed. Beyond was a voluptuous, dark-haired woman in a loose priestess outfit. Reaching forward, the woman pulled her out and set her down. Rachel fell to her knees in what appeared to be a cavern. "So there you are, Rachel." said the priestess, before kissing her. "My name is Momiji. I will be taking over your training from now on. Stand up, and follow me."

Rachel remained silent, not sure what to do. Her body was in a daze.

"Follow," said Momiji, more firmly.

Rachel did not answer. Finally, Momiji cupped her cheek. "What are you?"

"I am…" Rachel tried to find an answer. "I am a Hayabusa Breeding Slave."

"And what is your purpose?" asked Momiji.

"To serve the clan," said Rachel.

"Right," said Momiji kindly. "And if you don't serve the clan, you should be punished, shouldn't you?"

"Y-yes," said Rachel. Would she be punished?

"Then follow my orders, or you will be. Follow," said Momiji.

Rachel stood up unsteadily and walked after Momiji through the caverns. Her eyes were drawn to Momiji's swaying hips, and she desired them. As they walked, they came to a room with a large, stone, sarcophagus. Momiji motioned to it. "Get into this sarcophagus."

Rachel was in a daze. "…Why do you want me to-"

Momiji grabbed Rachel by the hair and forced her down over her knee. A hand came down and spanked Rachel across the rump. The pain was laced with pleasure, and Rachel moaned, as Momiji drew back her hand and hit her again. Ten times she did this until Rachel was wet and pained. Momiji rose and let her fall as Rache looked up.

"Do you understand your role?" asked Momiji.

"To serve the clan!" moaned Rachel as she stood.

"Good girl," said Momiji. "Now stand up and get into the sarcophagus."

Rachel stood up and got in. She found that within there were bindings. Momiji looked down at her with a smile. "Put your hands in the bindings." Rachel obeyed, and they shut tight. "Good girl." Then Momiji got into the sarcophagus as well. They pressed their breasts together as Momiji's face was inches from Rachel.

"Now I will explain," said Momiji. "You have been chosen as a Hayabusa breeding slave because of your unique fiend bloodline. It will make for an excellent addition to the Hayabusa bloodline. However, that same fiend bloodline could also make you a threat to the clan.

"As a result, we have developed a system for neutralizing you as a threat. It will also exploit the unique opportunity provided by your bloodline. Once we are sealed in a ritual will begin that will alter your fiend blood. It will transform your body to suit our purposes. Anyone who has their way with you will take on your bloodline traits.

"Ayane's brainwashing was to weaken your will and prevent you from resisting the change. This is the final stretch."

The top of the sarcophagus began to close above her. Momiji leaned in to kiss her, and then they were in darkness. "Now relax, as I change you for the rest of eternity."

And Momiji began to work. Her hands ran over Rachel's body, even as a liquid began to fill up the sarcophagus. It was sticky and cold, but Momiji kept working on her. She kissed her, groped her, and felt her up. And as she did, Rachel found her body becoming more sensitive. The very act of resting against the stone was pleasurable. She was moaning more and more until the liquid covered her face.

Energy filled Rachel. She thrust, again and again, trying to get free as Momiji kept the same careful policy. On and on it went, until suddenly the door of the sarcophagus opened before them. Momiji was visible again as the liquid drained away. Momiji stepped back as the locks on Rachel were released. She stepped out, feeling enthusiasm filling her at the sensation. She was wet already and looking at Momiji she got wetter.

"How do you feel, Rachel?" asked Momiji.

"Like getting fucked all day, all night, and all year," said Rachel, feeling the same confidence she'd once felt. Then she stepped forward and kissed Momiji back. The two of them kissed, their tongues wrestling for control. Then Rachel submitted to Momiji and was thrust back. Both were smiling.

"You are enthusiastic," said Momiji.

"Oh yes I am," said Rachel, rubbing her hip. "But seeing as you're offering me a job, I think it's only fair I get an interview."

"Congratulations. You pass," said Momiji, before drawing out a blindfold. "Now put this on."

Rachel nodded and took the blindfold, putting it over her eyes. "Of course, Mistress." The blindfold then clicked behind her eyes. Rachel touched it, but could not budge it. "What…"

Then she felt Momiji come from behind to feel her up. Her mouth was nibbling on Rachel's neck. Her hands were skillfully playing Rachel's body. "Those are permanent. You'll never be able to take that off."

Rachel felt a lump in her throat. She would never see anything ever again. She felt… hurt. "Why?"

"Breeding slaves don't need their eyes," said Momiji, kissing her. "Now, put your hands behind your back." Rachel did not want to, but she obeyed on pure reflex. She had no will left in the matter. "Yes, like that."

Her arms were pulled uncomfortably tightly back, then locked together. Rachel felt a chill as she found her arms painfully bound. She could not move an inch. "Is that permanent too."

"Of course," said Momiji, kneeling down to feeling up Rachel's legs, before there was a click. She tried to move her legs but found she could not move an inch. She could only move her knees. Then Momiji arose, feeling her up by the rear. "Don't worry; there are settings to spread those legs of yours wide. That's perfect."

"How will I walk?" asked Rachel.

"Breeding slaves rarely have to walk," said Momiji. "When you are required to move anywhere, you will either hop or be carried. Then she turned Rachel. Rachel felt her breathe on her face. "Now, do you have any final words?"

"Final words?" asked Rachel, feeling fear.

"Yes," said Momiji. "I'm going to put a gag on you that permanently locks your mouth open. Hayabusa Breeding Slaves aren't permitted to speak at all. The purpose of these rituals is to reduce you from a person to an animal. If you could speak, Hayabusa ninjas might regard you as a lover. So it is necessary to ensure you cannot.

"You will be beneath human speech soon. But I will record any final words you wish. So, do you have any?"

Rachel's mind raced to find something to say. Anything. But nothing came to mind. Only a desire to feel lips on her face again. "I… I can't think of any."

"How unfortunate," said Momiji. "We only have a minute for you to think of any before you begin your duties."

"I… can I ask for something instead," asked Rachel.

"Of course," said Momiji. "Within reason?"

"A kiss," said Rachel.

Momiji's hand was on her neck. Then Rachel felt the priestesses lips on her own. Hands reached around to wrap around her rump. It was passionate, loving, and understanding. Then it was over. "Of course," said Momiji. "Did you enjoy it?"

Rachel was breathless now. She could hardly speak. "Yes."

"I'm glad," said Momiji. "I am your priestess, Rachel. My job is to ensure you remain healthy and as happy as can be allowed. I'll take good care of you, I promise."

"I… I'm scared Momiji," said Rachel in the darkness.

"I know. But you'll grow to love it," said Momiji. "Now what kind of gag would you like? Does this one fit your preferences?" She forced one into her mouth, then withdrew it.

A resolve came within Rachel. She would be the best Breeding Slave possible. "…Bigger."

Another one was tried that forced her mouth open. Then it was removed.

"Bigger," said Rachel.

A third one was forced into her mouth, and it stretched her jaw to its limit. Then it was removed.

"Are you sure?" asked Momiji. "There is no removing this."

"I… I am," said Rachel. Then it was put in and clicked in place. She would feel this stretching forever. "Mmmph."

"Now for the last bindings," said Momiji.

"Mmmph?" said Rachel. How could she be bound any more than she was right now?

"Oh right, you think you're already completely bound," said Momiji. "We've chained your arms and legs, blindfolded you and gagged you. But there is one more thing to bind.

"Your sense of hearing.

"When we're done, you'll only be able to hear my voice and those of other trainers."

"Mmmph!" said Rachel, fearfully before something was fitted over her ears.

"All done," said Momiji's voice. "Now, let's go to the village."

Momiji's hands touched Rachel, and she was scooped up like a bride and carried away. She could see nothing. Hear nothing. Her body could hardly move at all. The only sense afforded to her was her sense of feeling — the feel of Momiji's arms under her.

She was carried and set down. "Kneel now, Rachel. Good." Something was driven between her mouth. "Now suck it."

Rachel obeyed. As she did, she found herself pulled up. Something was plunged into her ass and her slit. She was fucked ruthlessly until finally something was poured into her. Then it was withdrawn, and others took their place. She felt cum splash over her face.

Then it was being wiped away.

"Good girl, Rachel," said Momiji's voice. "You've done an excellent job. Now follow me, we need to get you cleaned up."

Rachel was then carried away by Momiji. Eventually, she was set down into the water and felt cloth on her, cleaning it away.

"Do you like the water?" asked Momiji. "I hope you do. There's someone else here too. You may remember her from your training."

Then she feels a familiar slap across the face. It is Ayane. Rachel's heart leaps at the prospect of feeling her training. Her creator for all intents and purposes.

"Mmmph!" moaned Rachel.

"Can you hear me, Rachel?" asked Ayane' voice.

"Mmmph?" moaned Rachel, feeling hands on her.

"I forgot to mention that your trainers will be able to speak to you as a whole," said Momiji. "Ayane put a bit of herself into you during your training. We'll be with you all the time for the next few years. Eventually, however, we will both join you as Breeding Slaves, as is the tradition."

"And a few years after that," said Ayane, "there will be the final binding."

The final binding? "Mmmph?"

"Every single one of your senses is bound," said Momiji. "Your sense of touch is kept because it is necessary for you to bear children. However, once you pass your prime, that will no longer be necessary. You will be sealed away in permanent bondage alongside all other breeding slaves. Within you will be sealed in time, unable to age. You will be eternally pleasured by vibrators within a sarcophagus.

"When that day comes, we will both join you. We will all three of us in eternal, pleasured bondage with each other. Forever, until we are eventually released at the end of time."

Then both leaned down and kissed her cheeks, and Rachel was content.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So I went with a different tone for this one. For better or worse. Enjoy.


End file.
